Son of the Past:::English:::
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Before Christmas, Harry finds out that he has a half brother, which by a potion could not be born. Nevertheless, there is a possibility that maybe his last relative could see the life. And Snape involved:::JamesxSeverus:::Yaoi:::MPREG:::


* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Son of the Past  
**_By Ludra-Jenova_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

+:::+:::+**Ludra's Notes**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!! I'm Ludra-Jenova, and well I'm new in this section actually XDD heheheheh but I did this fic because there are few fics with this couple JamesxSeverus and less with MPREG on it, so I decide…the heck! Why not!!! :3 hihihihi so I bring to you all this first part!!! In English!!!!

The original is in Spanish, so forgive my English, I do my best to translated it to this language, so don't pay attention to the errors hehehe…anyway, actually I'm a little sick in physical condition, so this notes, will be short…so enjoy!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spanish version can be found:

**You can find the Spanish version in my Profile (just click in my name ;3), the Spanish version has the same title :3, also you can find some other useful links, like the Amor-Yaoi link (you can find the another spanish version there). Any doubt, please let me know X3**

Actually don't feel like saying a lot…so let's go to the simbology!!!

**+:::+:::+****Symbology****+:::+:::+**

"…**words in bold…"  
**These ones mean that the character is speaking.

'…_**words in italic…'**__  
_These ones mean that the character is thinking.

**«…words…»**  
These ones substitute the quotation marks and mean that something is no really true or make emphasis in a special word or sentence.

**Uppercases**  
These one mean that a character emphasis in a word or they scream really loud.

_**-…words…-**_**  
**These mean that the voice is airy or one doesn't have clear where it comes neither of who is, also gives a tone of mysticism to the sentence.

**  
+:::+:::+****Disclaimer****+:::+:::+**

The characters of Harry Potter are property of their original owners, this fic and the idea among some original characters it's the only thing that belongs me, it's also made without lucre and more rather for fanaticism and personal pleasure.

**  
+:::+:::+****Warnings****+:::+:::+**

This fic is **Y-A-O-I**, relationships among man-man, homosexuality, slash, boys' love, gay, BL, among more meanings. So if you dislike it, please don't read and go to find fics to your pleasure (anycomplain will be ignored and hid, that's why I did this warning). Also contained **MPREG** (Male pregnancy), if you like yaoi but dislike mpreg, please also don't read and go to look for another fics with your yaoi likes (complaints about that won't be accepted too).

**  
+:::+:::+** **Meanings ****+:::+:::+**

Actually this fic will have a new male race I did. The Men-B (who can give birth). I did a summary of how are they, their different among normal men and so on…but I only have it in Spanish…by the time you don't need to know…but soon when the fic has more chapters, it would be cool if you read it to get familiarized with them. Soon I'll translate it to English. So wait for it.

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

**Enjoy!  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E  
_+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

The days were gone among brilliant colors of the morning to finish in lights of blue and black, as usually, nevertheless, the pass of the time was quicker than normal in Hogwarts especially for a boy of glasses who sighed in that solitary bridge.

He observed the landscape of the sunset, the winter had already arrived and with a trip to a town which he couldn't go like always. Loner should be there, without Ron, without Hermione, without anybody now, although being without his friends in that moment was not his worry, rather he thought of that sad memory.

He remembered their fight with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Not long time ago it happened and he remembered it as if it was happening in that same instant; mainly the moment of his godfather's death, Sirius.

The memory filled him with melancholy; years had passed to be able to have somebody who he can consider family, although he had Ron's family who treated him as if he was part of them, even this way, Sirius was the nearest thing to a paternal figure and consequently, the nearest thing to a relative.

Harry continued sunk in his thoughts, without know somebody came closer to him, slowly.

**"In these times of the year, with joy and happiness, I come here and I see a little one who is not happy"** the words of Dumbledore surprised the boy, nevertheless, he continued in the same position.

The old one get to his side, he knew to perfection how Harry was feeling. Several events happened, causing enough pain to the youth and encouraging him would be insufficient as to remove the bitter experiences. However, Albus would handle how to make happy the boy, even a little.

**"Tell me Harry, what is your anguish?...surely is not the trip to Hogsmeade" **Harry gives him a melancholic smile, denying with his head. **"May I dare to guess...is about Sirius, is it not?"** the youth agreed. **"Yes, his death was something unexpected as-..."** he didn't finish when Harry interrupted.

**"He...was the nearest to...a relative"** said almost in a whisper.

**"And what about the Weasley...they don't treat you as if you were part of their family?"** he tried to encourage him.

**"I know...and I'm truly grateful with them, but..."** he kept silent, his look stopped to see the landscape to relapse in Dumbledore. **"Sirius was my father's best friend, my godfather, was the only thing I had as...as representation of my father"** his view relapsed to the floor, once again turned his look to the distance. **"I love him as my father"**

The wizard understood perfectly the raven boy's feelings. It was bad times, the happiness easily could collapse in seconds and there in front of him, the boy was broken. He need Harry to be strong, the worst things didn't come yet, soon will be more to lose to get the lost tranquility in Hogwarts; and if the only way to make him resist, is giving him a great happiness...could it be bad to tell him that secret?

**"Now I don't have anybody"** Harry's voice took him out of his thoughts, with a sigh the youth decided to leave. **"I'm sorry, I'll go to rest..."** Said that, the black haired began to walk slowly, crestfallen.

**"You are not alone Harry" **the wizard's voice stopped him. **"Maybe...you will have somebody...maybe...I don't know...maybe a..." **he didn't know if say it. **"...a brother"** The last word surprised the youth who was turned immediately toward the other wizard, his face in confusion as perplexity.

**"What did you say?"** the formalities left. **"A brother? Are you joking? If it's a joke, is horrible! I could believe it from somebody else but you...-"** he didn't finish when the old man spoke.. **"It is not a joke, my dear Harry" **the boy was astonished. **"I would never do a joke like this and less to you"** he said while he came closer to the raven boy.** "What I have told you, was a secret..until now"** he emphasized. **"However, with everything that happened and your depressed spirit, I believed that you deserved a little surprise, consider it as a Christmas gift before time"**

**"I-I...I don't understand...what do you mean with that I've a brother?"** his mind was in total confusion. **"Well, to be specific he would be a half brother"** corrected, without giving importance to the boy's bewilderment.

Harry wanted to ask more, nevertheless, he was so amazed for the man's declaration to be able to dialogues. His face was the only expressive thing in that instant. "My dear Harry, when I told you this I broke a promise, but considered that maybe...when you know it, would encourage your spirit" he gave him few pats in the back and began to leave. The boy when trying to understand the information, reacted belatedly, quickly he reached Albus, trying to tell him with words the small chaos in his head.

**"W-wait...!"** he stopped, rotating him to be face to face. **"Is it truth?"**

** "Yes, my dear Harry"** said simpletonly.

**"Then. where is he?, who is he?, why did you never tell me of his existence?, who is his mother?, Why...why...?"** his voice began to tremble as the happiness became in anger. **"WHY NOBODY TOLD ME ANYTHING!?"** Albus was perplexed to Harry's reaction, the boy had never gotten angry with him, by no means having raised the voice in such way, although, you couldn't blame him, if he was in his situation, he would do the same thing, indeed.

**"I really sorry, I cannot tell you more"** was about to apologize and to leave again. However, Harry wouldn't allow it.

**"NO! I DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"** clamored again with that fury inside him. He must know it and he will. **"Always hide the truth!** **have you all never considered that it's more painful to know that everything was a lie, I'm no longer a kid, I can manage the truth!"** his voice continued hefty.

**"Calm down Harry" **

**"NO!"** he grunted. **"How can I after know this!"** despaired, he wanted to scream, to hit, anything that removed that great frustration and pain.

Dumbledore, observed as Harry became furious and hit the bridge, perhaps it wasn't an attitude very common of him, even this way, he wasn't surprised of see him in that state. He knew that if he told him that secret, would have to tell everything; within him, the man knew that the raven boy deserved to know, knew it from the first moment, nevertheless, should keep his promise to win the trust of that person. Now, the old wizard's debate was...should he tell everything?

**"Harry"** the man's voice interrupted the boy's fury who looked at him intensely. **"You are right, you are no longer a boy and you deserve to know it, also who knows, maybe a miracle would happen with all of this....and something good at breaking up the silence"** The boy continued observing without saying anything. **"Come with me Harry...here is not place to chat about such thing, we'll talk in my office" **Harry agreed and he went where the other man was.

The two men left the place.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

The day began to darkened, the corridors were lonely, the few students decided to stay in their rooms, enjoying the heat of the chimney, instead of being freezing out, all thought this way, to exception of one. Harry walked without direction, his mind was a chaos, analyzing the information that Dumbledore had told him...wanted to deny it.

_'Not I can believe it! that can't be!...why?...this is a bad joke...'_ although he knew perfectly that everything wasn't a lie.

Albus had told him the whole truth and for the first time, he had preferred not to know it, couldn't believe it or actually, he couldn't endure it. In spite of his intents to deny it many times, something inside him, seemed to be happy; he was, in certain way, he had a half brother, who was the closest to a relative, no even his godfather, both shared the same blood or at least "half" even this way, the other factor was what didn't please him.

_'Why? WHY?!'_ continued repeating that word in his mind without realizing with who was about to collide.

**"Mr. Potter, notice where you walk, for that you have two eyes and glasses to see better" **The severe voice of Snape was given to place, as hefty as his normal one, although maybe a little more because he almost drop one of his potions in the crash.

Harry lifted the look, he observed the man in front of him attentively, without saying a word. With the look, Snape couldn't avoided to feel uncomfortable.

**"Did you lose something in my face Mr. Potter, because I can assure you that is the same of every year"**

**"No...I..." **he continued observing him, still without removing that analyzing look.

**"Stop looking at me like that!" **reprehended, mostly for the nonconformity at the boy's new and strange maneuver.** "Shouldn't you be in your room making things of Gryffindor with your friends" **

**"They haven't arrive"** was the only thing he could say. Suddenly he realized his look centered in Snape and stop.

**"Frankly I don't care with who you go, if you excuse me I have more important matters to assist that fighting with you here, Mister Potter, is already enough with giving you classes, don't you think?"** he said with spite.

** "Yes" **said dryly.

The so dry expression surprised the man, the boy usually reply with a tone of anger or annoyance, never one so cold, as if it wasn't him. For an instant this stunned Severus, something was bad with the boy.

**"Well, I see you tomorrow in my class, I hope to see it «punctual»"** he emphasized the last word, with that followed his road, trying to ignore the young's strange attitude. Harry observed Severus leaving in the opposed way, he was trying to analyze him and to understand the reason, he continued confused and perhaps it'd be this way for a while. The only thing that was sure is that he should know that reason, no matter how strange the reason will be.

**"Now it's a good time for an advice of Hermione" **said to himself.

He can't wait to tell to his friends this new revelation and mainly he had to say it to the young witch, who else could help him to clarify his mind that her, besides knowing what to do now. In some minutes they would arrive; for the first time, Harry felt as that little time were an eternity…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

+:::+:::+**Final Notes**+:::+:::+

Yes I know…it was very short, sorry!!!!! I always do the first chap like that :3 but the next ones will be longer than this :3

Hope that I'll get better so I can write the Spanish one soon and with that, I can do the translations, so I can update the English version XDDD…by the way, any mistakes, sorry!!!! My English is bad XDDDD so forgive my grammar errors!!! In the other hand, if somebody would like to help me and fix the fic, I'll be very happy!!!! Please let me know if you wan to help!!! X3 thanks.

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

+:::+**LudraDeSiré**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Tao Jenova**+:::+:::+


End file.
